Goodbye, My Love
by Ellsweetella
Summary: Two-shot RXS, one sided FXS Fine, Shade and Bright were the best of friends since young. Rein came into the picture and it is obvious that Shade and Rein likes each other. Fine decides to give Shade up, secretly helping him woo Rein. Tragedy strikes, which made Shade consider who he really love. Please read: Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye, My Love**

Blue and purple balloons decorated the room. Blue roses sat in exquisite vases, brightening the whole room. Rein's favourite flower. The room was beautiful, full of warmth and love. Love… From him to her. "Rein, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Shade kneeled on one knee, a ring in his hand.

Tears fell from Rein's eyes as she nodded profusely.

My heart broke. I had lost him. Forever.

* * *

I wonder if meeting Rein as a blessing or a curse. We were from two different worlds and we were the most curious pair of friends. She brought my world laughter and helped me heal, but she was the one who hurt me the most too. I sometimes wondered that if she didn't appear, would things be different?

* * *

I had 2 best friends before I knew Rein. Bright and Shade. I was their best friend, their family. They were opposites of each other. Bright was always smiling, laughing and… well, shinning. Shade was always so cold, so cool about everything, keeping to himself… Those two were always so popular.

I knew them since I was 6 and we were very close. I could remember the day we first met. It was raining profusely that night. I spotted a boy siting in the rain, looking so depressed. Looking at the bread in my hands, I walked towards him. Smiling, I passed him the bread and gave him an umbrella.

He looked up, his eyes filled with gratitude. He sneezed, loudly. I laughed. Offering my hand, I walked him to my house, where Bright lent his clothes to him. In the light, I could see him clearly. He had dark purple hair and eyes that seemed to reach your soul.

We learnt that he had run away from home in defiance. To him, we had "saved" him and were his "savior". From that day on, we stuck together, growing up together.

Bright was my stepbrother. My mother married his father when we were 3 years old. We were close, just like actual brother and sister. I knew him better than anyone else (except for Shade) and he knew me better than anyone (except for Shade).

There was a pond that I discovered when I was 4. It was always shimmering, like magic. Every month, I would bring Shade there to make a wish. His wish for his mother to return. It was hope. And Shade desperately needs hope. It was the thing that made him going.

Everything changed when Rein entered the picture.

* * *

"Shade! Bright! Look at this!" I waved my tickets excitedly.

"I have the tickets to Lilia's Romeo and Juliet!" I squealed, my eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Really? Oh crap! I have to go! Sorry!" Bright looked at his watch and left in a hurry.

"Poo. Shade, pass him his ticket too," I grinned, passing him their tickets.

"Fine, thank you," Shade smiled slightly, ruffling my already messy hair.

"Hey!" I pouted, playfully smacking his hand away. "What are friends for?" I grinned.

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "I have to go! See you!" he shouted and left like the wind.

My heart thumped wildly against my chest as my cheeks burned. Happiness flooded my heart. Shade… When will you know how I feel?

I looked at my watch and cursed mentally. I grabbed my things and ran into the dance studio.

* * *

Phew… 30 minutes before class starts. I have enough time to practice by my own!

I closed my eyes, letting the music take over me. I let my hair down, shaking it loose.

I threw my hands up, as I sashayed forward, swaying my hips. I trailed my left hand down, trailing over my face and my body. I leapt, and twirled, lost in the music. I was free, moving my body to the music.

The door creaked opened.

I stopped, and turned around.

A girl with blue coloured hair and eyes that reminded me of the summer sky was standing at the door.

"Hi, I am Rein… I am new here…" she smiled sheepishly.

I sighed in relief.

"I am Fine, the assistant teacher," I smiled.

"Your dance was great!"

"Thank you! Class is starting soon. We better get ready," I stopped the music and grabbed a towel.

She nodded. We looked at each other, before bursting with laughter.

* * *

That was the first time we met. She was gentle and beautiful, with a flair for dancing. Unlike me. I am un-lady like, always getting into fights. We met each other frequently and got to know each other better. In the end, we became the best of friends.

When Rein and Shade met, I knew that they were meant to be. I was out of the picture. I knew that Bright liked Rein too, and it broke my heart to see him hurting. My brother and I were like the background, never part of the plot. My Romeo and Cinderella was the right pair.

* * *

"F…Fine, do you have an extra ticket to Romeo and Juliet?" Shade sheepishly asked.

"Why do you need an extra ticket?"

"W… Well… I want to go with Rein. So… Do you have it?"

"I will check. Meet me at the wishing pond an hour later," I smiled, masking my sadness and jealousy.

"Thanks!" once more, he kissed me on the cheek. Warmth filled my heart, but at the same time, it hurt, a lot. I was like a sister to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Let me send you home!" Shade took my hand and led me to his motorcycle.

As we sped down the road, I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning on his shoulder. I loved this feeling. He made me feel safe. The scent of him soothes me.

"Shade, I love you," I whispered.

At that moment, a truck sped by.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Nothing…."

Somehow, I felt that the ride home was way too fast.

When I reached home, the first thing I took was my diary. I carefully open it. I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"_I know that Shade likes Rein. I am supposed to be happy for them, but… I just can't help but feel sad and… jealous. Shade is asking Rein out to Romeo and Juliet and I know what to do. It is time for me to leave them alone… right? It hurts… I don't know why I confessed to Shade just now. I must be crazy. However, thanks to the truck, he didn't hear it. I have to thank the truck. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that he didn't hear it. Actually, I am very relieved that he didn't actually hear it. From now on, let me secretly take care of him…"_

I closed my diary, breathing deeply. I took out my ticket, looking at it dolefully. Give him up Fine! Give him up!

I took a deep breath, calming myself down before making my way to the wishing pond.

* * *

"Hey," Shade smiled at me as I walked towards him.

"The weather is great, isn't it?" I smiled as I sat on the bench. The wind caressed me as I gazed at the pond.

""Make a wish."

He smiled and walked towards the pond, closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, I flashed the ticket at him.

"She will sit right next to you," I smiled, as he grinned happily.

"Thank you! Are you alright? You look really weird today," Shade took the ticket and asked.

"I am fine!" I laughed, pushing him away. "You are going to be late!"

He laughed and went off. Looking at his back view, I sighed.

I walked to the pond, closing my eyes and wished.

"_I wish that their date will be successful."_

I tossed a coin into the pond and smiled sadly.

* * *

"_O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

I leapt and bent backwards, the music soaking in. Every sway of my body conveyed heartbreak. It hurts too much. What's happening to me?

"_Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet…"_

Falling onto my knees, I bent forward, hugging myself tight. I threw my hands out, and laid on the floor, ending the dance.

They should be happy watching the play together… I bit my lower lips, trembling. I hugged myself tight. Romeo was supposed to be with Juliet. Why did he chose Cinderella?

* * *

"One blueberry ice cream cone and one peach ice cream cone please," I said with a smile. The shop worker smiled and passed me two cones. I handed her the money and ran towards Rein.

"Here's your ice cream!" I sang.

She laughed, hitting me playfully on the arm.

I looked at her, giving her my best puppy eyes.

"You want a bite don't you?" she laughed. I nodded enthusiastically. "Here you go!"

I took a bite, swooning as the cold sweet ice cream touched my tongue.

"Here!" I gave Rein a bite of my ice cream. I laughed, wiping the ice cream off her mouth.

"You are like a child!" I laughed as she grinned sheepishly.

She stuck out her tongue. She was practically glowing.

"Why are you so happy? You are practically glowing!" I asked, licking my ice-cream.

"Last evening, Shade confessed to me! We are together now!" Rein squealed happily. A stab of pain and jealously shot my heart.

"That's great! Congrats!" I faked a smile, masking my pain. This was the best ending for all of us. They belong together. I am not Juliet. She's the one.

"Fine, thanks for the ticket. I love you!" Rein squealed, hugging me tight.

"What are best friends for?" I laughed as she snuggled me.

Yes… What are friends for? They deserve the happiness, not me.

* * *

Bright paced the room, looking very excited.

"Bright, you are going to spoil everything!" Rein hissed, urging him to hide.

"Brother, if this plan is a failure, I will blame you for eternity!" I growled, yanking him down.

"Ouch!" he groaned, glaring at me.

"Quiet!" I shushed him.

"Guys? Guys? I can't see!" Shade's voice rang out.

"He is here!" Rein whispered. I smiled.

"1,2,3!" I signaled.

We dashed out, spraying whipped cream onto Shade.

"Happy Birthday!" we shouted in unison.

"Not again!" he groaned, wiping the whipped cream off his face. I switched on the light and Rein snapped pictures of him.

"Fine, Bright, why must you lead my precious Rein astray?" he glared mockingly at us.

I stuck out my tongue and grinned. "Too bad! You are stuck with us!"

"Shade, you can never shake us off!" Bright clung onto his hand, laughing.

"You devils!" Shade laughed, snatching the can from Bright and spraying it at Bright.

"I will get the cake!" Rein announced happily, laughing at Shade and Bright who were spraying whipped cream at each other.

"Fine, save me!" Shade laughed, hiding behind my back.

"Fine! I am your brother! You have to help me!" Bright shouted.

"You have trusted the wrong person!" I grinned. I grabbed a can of coke and sprayed the contents on both of them.

"HEY!" They shouted in unison, giving me death glares. I stuck out my tongue, running to Rein for protection.

"You guys are so childish! Come on, let's cut the cake!" she laughed, as Bright and Shade walked towards me menacingly.

We sang the birthday song and Shade made his wishes. We cut the cake and ate it. On that day, laughter never stopped.

Never did I know that it was my last time spending Shade's birthday with him.

* * *

Months passed in a flash. Before long, Shade and Rein had known each other for a year. It was Rein's birthday today and Shade threw her a birthday.

Blue and purple balloons decorated the room. Blue roses sat in exquisite vases, brightening the whole room. Rein's favourite flower. The room was beautiful, full of warmth and love. Love… From him to her. "Rein, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" Shade kneeled on one knee, a ring in his hand.

Tears fell from Rein's eyes as she nodded profusely.

My heart broke. I had lost him. Forever.

"Congratulations. May you have eternal bliss together," I smiled, kissing Rein's and Shade's cheeks.

"Bye! See you!" I grinned, as I walked away. When I was sure that I was out of their sight, tears began to fall. It hurt! It hurt so much. It was like having millions of daggers piercing through your heart.

It was dark, and the only source of light was the moon and stars in the night sky.

Out of a sudden, a hand grabbed me from behind, and covered my mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Darkness overcame me.

* * *

When I came to, I was aching all over. My throat was dry and burning. I wanted to shout, but I had a cloth stuffed in my mouth. I was bound tightly by ropes, which were cutting into my flesh.

"So you have awaken!" a gruff voice growled.

Daemon! He used to woo me. His love wasn't love. His became an obsession. He sent me dolls with (fake) blood, dead flowers…. It was scary. He stalked me everyday and it scared me so much that I had nightmares almost everyday for a few months.

"Fine, do you know how much I love you?" he knelt in front of me, stroking my cheek. I trembled. Fear shot through me, eating my heart up.

"Leave this place with me! I have a boat waiting for us!" he gripped my shoulders, his eyes filled with crazy hope.

I shook my head frantically, my heart pounding rapidly. No! No!

"Naughty Fine! It is afternoon already! Let me buy you lunch! Wait for me here, ok?" he grinned, planting a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes as tears streaming down my cheeks. Why? WHY!

My phone! I struggled frantically. My phone fell from my pocket. My heart soared. I fell, pressing my chin onto the phone. Shade… Shade… Please save me… Please save me….

"What are you doing?" Daemon shouted, running to me. He grabbed the phone, stamping on it. At that moment, my heart crushed. I am so dead. So very dead… Shade….

"Fine, We have to go!" he untied me and once I was free, I mustered all my strength and shoved him away. I ran, fear overtaking me. I ran and ran. Before I knew it, I was on a pavement, which was a few stories high, which connected a car park and another building.

"Fine, Fine!" Daemon chased up, gripping my hand.

"Let go!" I struggled, trying to pry my hand away.

"Go with me!" he demanded, :I know you love me!"

"I won't go with you! I never loved you! Let me go!" I shouted, struggling with all my might.

"I won't let you go!"

"Let. Me. Go!" I screamed, kicking him between his legs. He growled menacingly, shoving me. His force was too great and before I knew it, I was falling… falling…

I closed my eyes, as my life flashed across me. It was the end…

I crashed onto the ground. Immense pain shot through my body as I felt my bones breaking. My vision was fuzzy as I tried to concentrate.

"Fine! Fine! Wake up!"

Shade? Shade… My only love…

"Shade… I… am … so … sorry… I have… never… mustered the courage to tell you that…. I… love… you…." I murmured.

I was tired… so very tired…. The sky looked so bright and dizzy… I closed my eyes, letting darkness overcome me… Goodbye, Shade…. Goodbye….

* * *

**Ellsweetella: Wait for the next (and final) chapter! I hope that you liked it Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Thank you for all the reviews Here's the 2nd and final chapter, told in Shade's POV. It is from the part where Fine calls Shade.

Chapter 2- Shade

Rein laughed, putting the whipped cream and strawberry onto the cupcake. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Shade!" she pouted, hitting my hands playfully. I smiled playfully, kissing her pouty lips.

"Rein, I love you," I whispered into her ears. I kissed her neck, as she continued to put whipped cream onto the cupcakes.

"Rein…I-"

She stuffed a strawberry into my mouth.

"Is it sweet?" she asked, a bush on her face.

"Not as sweet as you." I grinned.

She turned around, blushing, a strawberry in her mouth.

"I want to eat that!" I announced. Before she could respond, I captured her lips.

The phone rang. I groaned, breaking the kiss. What must be so important that the person had to call me at this moment?

I took out my phone, looking at the caller ID. Fine.

"Who is it?" Rein peeked over from my shoulder.

"Fine."

"Go answer it!"

"Aww.. Why? It might not be important!" I stuck out my tongue and rejected it.

"Shade!" she cried out in mock annoyance. I laugh, and fed her more strawberries.

"I love you," Rein murmured, as our lips touched.

* * *

"Waaa!" she laughed, tightening her grip on my waist. I laughed, speeding along the road on my motorbike.

"Shade!"

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing! It is from Bright! Answer it!" Rein was holding my phone.

"Alright…." I stopped at the side of the road.

"Shade, go to XXX Rd, at the car park. Right. Now." Bright voice announced, his voice cold. He seemed like he had cried.

Without further ado, I left, together with Rein.

* * *

When we reached there, I found Bright kneeling down, his cheeks tear-stained. This guy… Daemon I think, was kneeling too, burying in face in his hands.

"Bright…" I walked forward. He stood up, his eyes filled with anger.

"It's all your fault! Why didn't you answer her call? If you answered, she wouldn't have left! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" Bright bellowed, pulling my collar. Wait… What? The news sunk in. No. NO! That's impossible! Fine wouldn't have died! No… NO!

Bright stepped away, revealing Fine. She was on the floor, her clothes stained with blood. Her beautiful face was so pale, that it reflected death. Half of her face was covered with blood, staining her lips.

"F… Fine? Fine!" I kneeled next to her, shaking her lightly. She couldn't be dead! No! My world came crushing onto me. She was still so young… So…. Innocent, so precious to me…. I didn't even say goodbye.. No. It was my fault! If I had only answered the call… If only I….

"Fine? No… Please… Tell me if this is a dream!" Rein gasped, tears falling.

Daemon… What did he do to her? I knew that there was something bad about him… He crawled towards me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to let this happen… It was an accident!" he cried, his voice filled with despair and regret. I don't believe him. No. He was faking his despair!

"Go away! You KILLED FINE!" I bellowed, anger bubbling in me.

"Shade… She… Her last words were that she loved you…" Daemon whispered, before the air was pierced by the sirens of the police.

* * *

I walked into the room, with Rein tailing behind me. Tears stung my eyes. Fine's picture hung before her coffin. She looked so cheerful in the picture, so filled with life. My gazed lowered to her coffin. She was so pale…. Yet, she looked like she was fast asleep and if we called her loud enough, she would wake up.

"What are you doing here? You killed Fine! You shouldn't be here!" Bright growled.

"I am sorry…" I said weakly.

Rein gripped my shoulder. I nodded.

"Shade, this is Fine's diary." Her mother handed me a book.

"They are filled with you," Bright growled.

I took the book as tears stung my eyes. I knelt in front of the coffin, tears streaming down.

"Shade, let's go…" Rein gently said, softly.

Silently, I got up and walked out, my heart empty and void.

I didn't even notice it when I reached home.

Gingerly, I opened the diary.

_Today is a whole new year! I am so excited! I hope that Shade will have a wonderful year ahead! May his dreams all come true! Today, I sent a postcard to him by using his mother's handwriting. I know that it is cruel to pretend that his mother is still alive, but I can't bear to think of the possibilities when he know that his mother had passed away. Diary, you know what? I am still in love with him. No matter how hard I tried, I can't stop loving him. I will always be there for him. This year, my new year resolution will be the same as ever. I will protect Shade with all my might._

_Fine_

* * *

_Today, Shade left his drawings at home. Without thinking, I grabbed the drawing and rushed to him. It was really awkward charging into the meeting room with so many people staring at me. Although it was embarrassing, but it was all worth it. I would do anything for Shade. At night, Shade and I danced together. It was real fun! I could still feel the touch of his fingers and his laughter. I will do whatever it takes to protect his smile._

_(line)_

_I finally got the tickets to Romeo and Juliet! I queued for the tickets for a whole day! It was all worth it when I saw Shade's face. I fulfilled a wish of his! I am so happy! I love him… so much that it is overwhelming…. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him all this! I… I just don't have the courage. Not… yet…_

* * *

_I know that Shade likes Rein. I am supposed to be happy for them, but… I just can't help but feel sad and… jealous. Shade is asking Rein out to Romeo and Juliet and I know what to do. It is time for me to leave them alone… right? It hurts… I don't know why I confessed to Shade just now. I must be crazy. However, thanks to the truck, he didn't hear it. I have to thank the truck. I don't know if I should be happy or sad that he didn't hear it. Actually, I am very relieved that he didn't actually hear it. From now on, let me secretly take care of him… Do you know something? I love the way he smell. He make me feel so secure and safe… The ticket I gave him was actually mine. I hope that he will be happy… forever._

* * *

_It is Shade's birthday! We had so much fun! It was just like the past, only with Rein now. I can tell how much they like each other. They make such a cute couple, but… somehow, I wish that I were Rein. If only he would smile for me… I wish that I can spend all his birthday with him. I just want to be by his side. I do not need anything back._

* * *

_Today is Rein's birthday. Shade plans to propose to her today. He had been asking me about the types of rings girls like. Jealousy and sadness burned in me. I have always hoped for a miracle to happen. I guess that it will never happen now….it's time to give up. I have to go now. Bye for now!_

That's the last diary entry. Tears were flowing from my eyes. It hurt so much, like a million dagger being plunged into my heart. Why didn't I notice earlier? Why didn't I answer her call? I… I miss Fine so much…. I wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter so badly… I…. I needed her. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

I went to Bright's house today. He was cold to me, barely acknowledging me. I realised that Fine was always the one who held the friendship together. Without her, we were nothing.

Rein seemed to be drifting away from me. Was it her or me? I couldn't tell. I no longer understood her or myself. I had taken a habit of writing a diary to Fine. It felt like I was talking to her. Sometimes, I even forgot that she was dead. I couldn't accept the truth.

Eventually, I broke up with Rein. My heart was beating for Fine… I know understood how Fine felt. I missed her so badly that it was eating me up inside.

* * *

A year had passed since Fine died. It didn't hurt as much, but I still missed Fine immensely. I went to the wishing pond once more and threw a coin. I closed my eyes. _Fine, please watch over me. I will do you proud. _I opened my eyes, a tear sliding down my cheek. I swore that I saw Fine smiling at me! I swear!

It was time to let go.

Fine, I love you. You will be in my heart… Forever.


End file.
